Kira Snider Drabbles
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: COMPLETE Exactly what the title says! Pairings: Aaron x Kira, Caleb x Kira, Pogue x Kira, Reid x Kira, Tyler x Kira and Chase x Kira.
1. The Real You: AA x KS

**Chapter Title:** The Real You

**Chapter Quote: **"For one second, _one second_, I think that I'm seeing the real you! Caring, sweet, thoughtful…but then, you disappear in a blink of an eye!"

**Pairing:** Aaron Abbott x Kira Snider

**Genre: **Drama, Romance

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Kira Snider Drabbles**

**The Real You: AA x KS**

"I can't take it anymore!" She screamed, "For one second, one second, I think that I'm seeing the real you! Caring, sweet, thoughtful…but then, you disappear in a blink of an eye! I'm just…I'm tired of trying!"

She thought she could stay with Aaron Abbot and know the real him, but he never lets her. Whenever she sees the real him, he shuts off and goes into asshole mode. And now, Kira's tired of the little game he seems to be playing with her. It's over; the game Aaron's playing has come to its end. And his little game has left her to pick up the pieces of her scattered heart. It wasn't like Kira wanted all of this to happen. She didn't, but it had, and there's nothing she can do about it other than try to leave before she gets hurt any further by Aaron.

"Aaron," Kira continued, "I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore. My heart is in pieces and all I want to do is pick them up and leave...its over." Kira turned around, about to leave when Aaron grasped her pale hand and yanked her towards him. Kira didn't expect him to do that and tumbled right into his chest. And, then, surprisingly, Aaron's arms curled around Kira's waist, securely holding her. Kira was in shock, but then, slowly, she let her arms curl around Aaron's waist, mimicking what he had done.

"I'm sorry Kira," Started Aaron, "But I do love you. It's just that never has a girl actually seen the real me and wanted anything more than just sex. I didn't know what to do, and to tell you the truth; I was scared. Scared of what might happen to my heart if I gave it you. But do you know what the funny thing is?" Aaron pulled Kira away from himself but his arms were still around her waist, as were hers. They were then face to face.

"What?" She whispered lowly.

Aaron said nothing first, but then, he pulled her lips towards his and kissed her. Never had she experienced a kiss quite like the one she was sharing with Aaron right at that moment. All of his kisses were rough and he would always force his tongue into her mouth, but that one...that one was different. It was soft and sweet, and Aaron didn't even force his tongue in Kira's mouth. Aaron pulled away and looked in Kira's eyes. She was shocked to find endless depths of love hidden in them.

"You already had my heart in the first place." He murmured to her.

* * *

**Silent Knight: Only own this drabble and the plot for it as well.**

**The next drabble is going to be Caleb Danvers x Kira Snider and is call****ed**_"Let's Start Over."_****

******It's pretty obvious why it's called that, I'm sure. ;)**  


**Silent Knight over and out!**


	2. Let's Start Over: CD x KS

**Chapter Title:** Let's Start Over

**Chapter Quote: **"I just wanted to be with somebody who at least thought I could be worth screwing, Caleb."

**Pairing:** Caleb Danvers x Kira Snider

**Genre: **Drama, Romance

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Kira Snider Drabbles**

**Let's Start Over: CD x KS**

Rain was everywhere, and everyone were in a running frenzy; trying to get underneath shelter. Everything was sunny before, and the weather stations had told all of their viewers the same. But what the weather reporters hadn't been able to predict that rain was supposed to come, and lots of it. Everyone in cars and houses and in some sort of shelter with a roof were lucky while others ran to try to take cover. Only two people near a side-walk stayed where they were, the rain pouring all over them, drenching them to the bone. The two only continued to stare at each other.

Caleb Danvers and Kira Snider stared at one another, neither saying anything at the moment. Rain fell harder and harder, but neither made a move nor spoke. But then, suddenly, Kira decided to speak up.

"Don't worry," She said, "I'm not going to tell anyone about your guys' little Covenant of silence. Just because me and Reid aren't friends anymore since I'm Aaron's girlfriend doesn't mean I'm going to tell anyone, Caleb. I haven't told a living soul since the day and me and Reid stopped talking, I'm not going to start today by telling anyone."

Caleb stiffly nodded at her. And then, he opened his mouth to speak, "Why Kira?"

"What do you mean?" She asked him, confused as to what he meant.

"Why did you become Aaron's _girlfriend_?" Caleb distastefully said to her.

"Because I like him, that's why." Was all Kira said.

Caleb shook his head at her, not believing a word she said. "Don't lie to me; I can read you like an open book." He said to her.

Kira looked down as tears flooded her vision, but only mixed with the rain that was falling. "I-I just wanted to be somebody who at least thought I could be worth screwing, Caleb. You…you never even looked at me that way. It always felt like I was your friend, not your girlfriend. You never even wanted to hold my hand, and when you would look at me, it was like I wasn't even there; as if you could see through me." Kira answered, her voice cracking throughout various points in her little speech.

"Then let me start being your boyfriend now." Caleb then brought Kira closer to himself and kissed her.

* * *

**Silent Knight: Only own this drabble and the plot for it as well.**

**The next drabble is Pogue Parry x Kira Snider and it's called **_"Back To Reality." _**You'll understand why it's called that once you read it. :)**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


	3. Back To Reality: PP x KS

**Chapter Title:** Back To Reality

**Chapter Quote:** 'Their hips swayed to the music as the two lovingly looked into each other's eyes.'

**Pairing:** Pogue Parry x Kira Snider

**Genre: **Drama, Romance

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Kira Snider Drabbles**

**Back To Reality: PP x KS**

Their hips swayed to the music as the two lovingly looked into each other's eyes. They looked like a couple, but, surprisingly they're not. It was dance class, and everyone had been given partners. Unexpectedly, the teacher decided to pair up Kira Snider and Pogue Parry with one another. Students were shocked, and some even gasped as their names had been even used in the _same sentence_. Of course, everyone was looking at them, but somehow, they couldn't notice their silent conversation they were having with their eyes.

But Pogue had Kate Tunney and Kira had Aaron Abbot, so why did they have feelings for once another?

The two teens didn't know themselves, but for _that one moment_, they could be with each other. So, they decided to just stay quiet and keep this moment in their memories. No Kate, no Aaron, no strange Powers, nothing.

Pogue dipped Kira, his eyes not moving from her face. But then, just like that, the music stopped, and the two teens quickly jumped away from one another, as if touching each other would be like touching fire._  
_

It was time for them to go back to reality.

* * *

**Silent Knight: ****Only own this drabble and the plot for it as well.**

**The next drab****ble is going to be Reid Garwin x Kira Snider and is gonna be called **_"Help Me Help You."_** I know that it's a stupid name and all, but I just thought it fit with the drabble and named it that. **

**Silent Knight over and out!  
**


	4. Help Me Help You: RG x KS

**Chapter Title:** Help Me Help You

**Chapter Quote:** "So, come on, everything will be okay." 'Reid got up and held out his hand for her to take.'

**Pairing:** Reid Garwin x Kira Snider _(Implied)_

**Genre: **Drama, Romance

**Warning:** Mention of rape! If you like Aaron Abbott _(Yuck!)_, then don't read!

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Kira Snider Drabbles**

**Help Me Help You: RG x KS**

"Kira?" He says slowly. Kira Snider jerks, scared, and looks up at him. When she finally realizes who he is, she looks down again. "Kira?" Reid Garwin tries again, "You okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Kira bitterly says to him, looking up him with anger in her eyes. She glares at him. Even though she was silently telling him to walk away and act like he never saw her, he just can't seem to walk away leaving her in her state.

"No, you sort of look like shit," The blond boy confessed, "But forget that. What happened?"

"Aaron's what happened." Kira spits out his name in detest as tears pool out of her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"We were in the back of Nicky's and Aaron wanted to screw and I didn't feel like it so he forced himself on me," She explained, "I was lucky enough to hit him with an empty beer bottle and he passed out. Unfortunately, he didn't get that much hurt."

"C'mon, let me drop you at the dorms." Reid gently told her.

Kira seemed to be in shock before she glared at him and shook her head. "No thank you Garwin, just leave me the fuck alone, okay?!" She shouted, pushing him away from herself.

"Look, Kira, I'm not going to try to rape you, okay? I'm trying to help you. Do you _really _want to stay here and find out if Aaron wakes up any time soon?" When Kira's pale face managed to whiten even more, Reid continued, "I think not. So, come on, everything will be okay." Reid got up and held out his hand for her to take.

It took her a while, but in end, she nodded her head, her body shaking in tremors. "O-Okay, let's go." Kira stuttered out, grabbing weakly onto Reid's hand.

* * *

**Silent Knight:**** Only own this drabble and the plot for it also. Just sayin'.  
**

**And there you have it, a Reid Garwin x Kira Snider drabble. Hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**The next one is Tyler Simms x Kira Snider and it's called **_"Swollen Lips, Stolen Kisses."_** This one is probably the funniest - to me, anyway - shortest and also the most interesting one to write. Hopefully it's also interesting to read.**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


	5. Swollen Lips, Stollen Kisses: TS x KS

**Chapter Title:** Swollen Lips, Stolen Kisses

**Chapter Quote:** "Did...did you just kiss me?"

**Pairing:** Tyler Simms x Kira Snider

**Genre: **Drama, Romance

**Rating: **T

_

* * *

_

**Kira Snider Drabbles**

**Swollen Lips, Stolen Kisses: TS x KS**

His rough, chapped lips meet her soft, moist ones. Her eyes widen while his close, his hands not letting her get away from his grasp, not letting her get away from his lips. People watching gasped and whispered, wide-eyed like she was. He had just kissed her. Tyler Simms, Mr. Baby Boy, the boy without a pair, actually kissed Kira Snider, Aaron Abbot's personal pussy, the slut who's slept with practically everyone. One second, they were having a heated argument, and the next, they were heatedly kissing. Well, Kira's trying to claw her way away from Tyler while Tyler's fully enjoying kissing her.

A crowd gathered around them as the kiss continued. Finally, Tyler pulled away, smirking when he saw Kira's surprised face. "What the hell?" She said, eyes widening as she looked over at him, "Did…did you just kiss me?"

He shrugged at her. "Maybe." That was all he said before he walked away from her: leaving her, alone, in the middle of the crowd. Everyone whispered loudly to each other, trying to confirm that what they had just seen in front of them had been true.

Kira's swollen lips could've easily been the proof they needed.

* * *

**Silent Knight: Only own this drabble and the plot for it as well.**

**WHOO! Second last drabble for **_"Kira Snider!"_**  
**

**The next - and last - drabble is going to be Chase Collins/Pope x Kira Snider and is call****ed**_"Sweet Dreams."  
_

******...I was pretty sad none of you reviewed my Reid Garwin x Kira Snider drabble. :( Was it really that bad, guys? Oh well, doesn't really matter now, since I'm reviewing anyways. So....hopefully, this was pretty good - or, well, as good as I thought it was.**  


**Silent Knight over and out!**


	6. Sweet Dreams: CC,P x KS

**Chapter Title:** Sweet Dreams

**Chapter Quote:** 'Looking at the clock, he saw that his time with Kira was up.'

**Pairing:** Chase Collins/Pope x Kira Snider

**Genre: **Drama, Romance

**Rating: **T

_

* * *

_

**Kira Snider Drabbles**

**Sweet Dreams: CC/P x KS**

Chase Collins wakes up from the greatest sleep he had ever had in his life. Opening his eyes, he saw Kira Snider sleeping next to him contently. Realizing he wasn't wearing any clothes and neither was Kira; he knew what had taken place. Smiling softly at her, he wrapped his arms around her. It was almost time for him to go and battle Caleb Danvers for his Power, but he didn't want to leave Kira. But he was doing all of this _for her_. He needed to make her happy, and for that, he needed more Power. And then, when he would have enough Power, the two would then have nothing to worry about. He would be able to get everything Kira desires.

Looking at the clock, he saw that his time with Kira was up. It was time for the battle between Caleb, and so, he had to go. Chase leaned down and kissed Kira's forehead. "Sweat dreams." He whispered before putting on his clothes and quickly leaving.

Lost in her sleep, Kira still felt a light kiss on her forehead and smiling softly, snuggled deeper into her pillow.

* * *

**Silent Knight: Yay! This is DONE! Woo! :) Hope you guys enjoyed this last one.**

**Remember all, I don't own anything, so, well, yeah. Review, please!**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


End file.
